legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Nefarious
Dr.Nefarious is a robotic doctor a former organic like many other characters and was robotized which drove him insane. He is one the key members of The V Team. Appearances The Beginning: He is introduced as one of the members of the V Team as Slade and Anti Comso call him up to help them in their mission and like the all other villains in the group joins them. But they are defeated as usual. Slade Strikes Back: He returned again and helped Slade again with his plans but they failed, It had to do with the horror of Joker's returning and every member was afraid of him. So he decided with the others to stop Joker angry at him for his actions The V Team Island Adventure: This time he was in a protagonstic role with the rest of his team. He played his part and he joined forces with robot rival Bender and other heroes against Uka Uka. with his scentific knowledge he contributed to his victory against him The Great Time Travel Adventure: Like the rest of the Team he returned, And once lend his hand against villains including his future self against Marceline's Dad and Darkwarrior Duck who has grand plans to take over. After the adventure he helps in the cloning of Ed before Eddy is halled away on false charges of robbery by Carmelita Fox. Who wonders what he and the rest of the team are doing during Totally Mobian Spies? Dr.Nefarious was helping The V Team take back Mobius during the later parts of the story as part of their deal with The B Team who were keeping their eyes on their leader. Allies: Lawrence, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, The Cosmic Empire, Ethan Lectric, The B Team (often) Enemies: Ratchet, Clank, Joker, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, The Master, Jack of Blades, M.O.D.A.B (At times), Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba, No Heart, Eggman Nega Gallery Dr. Nefarious 1.jpg Dr. Nefarious 2.png Dr. Nefarious 3.jpg 503px-Nefarious_frozen.png 679px-Q4BNefarious.jpg 681px-Nefarious_Scar.png 682px-Nefarious_Epic_Speech.jpg 700px-Space_Station.png 711px-Screaming_in_Lawrence's_ear.png Lawrence_Neffy_Leviathan.jpg Nefarious_Lawrence_Mania.jpg Snapshot 14 (11-11-2012 6-23 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Robots Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Ratchet and Clank Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Lectric's Alliance Category:Double Agent Category:True Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:Likable villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Armin Shimerman